


She Saved Me

by Samm07Maurer



Series: Carmilla One Shots [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Carmilla - Freeform, F/F, Fanfic, Hollstein - Freeform, Imprisonment, LGBTQ Character, LaFerry - Freeform, Lesbian Character, One Shot, Prisoners, Useless Lesbian Vampire, Vampires, divergence after wwII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samm07Maurer/pseuds/Samm07Maurer
Summary: Mother has had enough of Carmilla's disobedience and imprisoned her for an undetermined amount of time. Carmilla is resigned to spend her years of slavery alone until a curly redhead is thrown into the cell with her claiming her friends are going to save her, save them both.





	She Saved Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Carmilla (the novella) was written by J. Sheridan Le Fanu and used as a basis for Carmilla (the little web series that could) that was created by Jordan Hall. I do not own the characters or the world of Carmilla (no matter how much I wish I could be that brilliant).

She pulled against the tight, abrasive ropes with all her might, but they wouldn't give.

"Don't bother," a tired voice said near her.

She looked up to discover a thin girl bound with the same rope. Although the cell held almost no light, she could see the girls bruised eyes and bloody wrists.

"I already tried breaking them, Sweetheart. And if I can't do it, you won't be able to, trust me."

Perry observed the other girl, her dark hair was barely visible in the darkness, but her pale skin shown through the darkness like a flashlight.

"Who are you?" She asked softly, feeling compassion for the weak girl.

She didn't think she would get an answer after a few moments of silence passed, but then, she heard a small sigh and a whisper, "Carmilla. My name is Carmilla."

"I'm Lola Perry," she replied, "but everyone just calls me Perry."

Carmilla chuckled at that, and Perry wondered how it was funny. Before she could ask, though, the brunette spoke again.

"What'd you do to end up here, Sweetheart?"

She shook her head with a frown, "Perry. And well, all I remember is feeling like waking up and then someone grabbed me and threw me in here. Quite violently at that."

Carmilla took a moment to pick her gaze up from the grimy, stone floor and examine her new cell mate. When she saw the familiar face, she laughed softly, a certain darkness to the sound.

"Maman used your body as a host, Sweetheart." She informed the redhead. "And now she doesn't need you anymore, so she got rid of you."

"She can't just use and discard people." Perry scoffed, disbelieving.

Carmilla slumped back against the cell wall, "She can. She does it quite well actually. Take me as an example, Sweetheart. Maman couldn't have her darling daughter thinking for herself," she motioned around the small space as best as she could with her bound wrists, "and here I am."

Perry's caring instincts were starting to kick in, and she crossed the stone room to the other girl. She kneeled down in front of her, stopping all movement when Carmilla flinched back. She took a couple steps back and sat down, softening her voice even further,

"How long have you been here, Carmilla?"

Dark eyes found hers and Perry saw uncertainty flash in her eyes, "What year is it?"

Perry was slightly taken aback, "It's 2014. Are you saying you've been down here like this for years?"

Carmilla closed her eyes and put her head down again, returning to the seemingly permanent position she'd held since Maman locked her up like a slave fifty-eight years ago. "It feels like that."

Perry couldn't help but try and comfort the girl, "We're going to be okay, Carmilla. My friends are coming for me. They're going to save us."

Carmilla, having given up hope many years ago, tried to reassure the naive human, "For your sake, I hope so, Sweetheart."

 

 

As time passed, Carmilla watched her cell mate grow weaker and weaker, though she had to admit that this one was strong. She was far more resilient than some of the others Carmilla had been locked up with.

She knew what Mother wanted from her, the same thing she always wanted from her dearest darling Mircalla, death. But if there was one thing Carmilla refused to ever do again, it was obeying another of Mother's orders. Carmilla was done being a slave.

So she tried her best to keep Perry alive. She pushed down her instincts to feed on the girl and instead made sure she did everything she could to prolong the girl's life.

 

 

She'd explained was she was, what Maman was, to Perry a few days ago. The curly-haired human had commented a few times about how she never seemed to weaken physically, at least not in the same visible way that she did. She'd also noticed that while William dropped off a minuscule amount of food for her each evening, nothing ever came for Carmilla.

The vampire had found no reason to hide it from her, they were going to die in here together, after all, they might as well have complete honesty between them.

And, Carmilla admitted to herself, Perry wasn't the worst company she'd ever had.

The human took it surprisingly well, and when Carmilla questioned that, Perry had simply answered, "You done nothing to make me afraid of you, Carmilla." Nothing had changed, and the two girls continued their damnation together.

 

 

Carmilla was pulled from her nightly brooding in a dark corner by the sounds of sharp and painful coughing.

"Sweetheart? She called out softly. "Is everything okay."

She knew it wasn't, of course. The girl was dying.

"I'm okay." She heard faintly, "I'm sorry if I was too loud."

Perry seemed resigned to the fact of her deterioration as well lately, and Carmilla didn't like it. She'd had enough. Enough games, enough temptation, and bloodlust, enough killing, enough obedience, enough fear. Enough.

She could feel her fangs lengthen in her mouth as her rage built.

"Sweetheart," she rasped, "Come here."

Perry looked over at her with scared, wide eyes, "Carmilla?"

"I need you to trust me, Perry."

It was one of three times she'd ever called Perry by her name, continuing to use sweetheart throughout their time together. This was too serious, however, and she really did need the human to understand that and trust her.

The redhead slowly pulled herself over to Carmilla, her breath labored as it came through her chest. Carmilla helped the girl move to lean against the stone wall next to her, their bound limbs still proving somewhat of a challenge to maneuver around.

She opened her mouth to propose her idea when her ear picked up on faint sounds coming from the hallway. She closed her eyes and furrowed her brow, focusing solely on the noise.

"What? What's going on Carmilla?"

"It sounds like...fighting?" She answered, even more, confused now than she was before.

She opened her eyes when she heard a new sound, this one coming from dying girl beside her, Perry was laughing.

"Are you losing it on me, Sweetheart."

Perry shook her head, "My friends. It's them. My friends are here for us Carmilla." The human then fully fell into the blackness of unconsciousness, clearly, she thought she was saved and didn't need to fight anymore. Carmilla wouldn't allow herself the same luxury.

She looked towards the door that hadn't opened in over half a century. Her eyes widened impossibly as a sliver of light started to grow, someone was opening the door.

The door suddenly burst open and Carmilla couldn't see anything, blinded by the sudden light after spending so long in the dark. When things started to come into focus around her, she noticed another ginger kneeling beside Perry and pulling her into her arms. There was a taller redhead by the door with an old sword, God, were the redheads multiplying or was she just seeing things after so much time in isolation? There was one boy, also standing by the door, but armed with a baseball bat.

She didn't notice the last person in the room until she felt a light touch against her cheek. She flinched back quickly and her eyes darted to the small dirty blonde kneeling in front of her.

"Hey, " she said softly as if speaking to a scared animal, which, Carmilla thought humorously, she supposed she was, "I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Laura. Laura Hollis. I'm one of Perry's friends. We're here to help. I'm going to get you out of here, okay?"

Carmilla was in too much shock to respond. So much so that she let the tiny human guide her to her feet and leaned against her for support. She tried taking a step forward as Laura tried to get her out of the cell, but her muscles hadn't supported her weight in so long, that she crumbled to the cold, stone floor as soon as she tried to get to freedom.

Showing a surprising amount of strength, the girl, Laura, picked her up bridal style and began to carry her out of the room after everyone else, who had already exited and were waiting for them in the hall.

As she passed over the threshold of her prison for the last six decades, she heard Laura whisper, "It's okay. You're safe now. You're free."

Free. Carmilla shook her head as tears built in the back of her eyes. "Impossible," she whispered.

The word rang in her head like a bell. Free.

Vampires didn't cry, but Carmilla allowed herself to shed a few tears in an indulgence of the feeling filling her chest. Free.

Free.

 

 

When Carmilla woke next, she was hit was confusion to see light outside the window...wait, window? The events that led to this moment hit her full force and she started up to a sitting position in a bed that certainly wasn't hers.

"Woah, Woah, hey. Hey, you're okay."

She looked to her left, seeking the person who was touching her shoulder and was met with warm honey eyes. Laura, she recalled.

She tried to speak, but her voice wasn't cooperating.

"Shh. It's okay, Carm. You don't have to talk yet."

She watched Laura move to the small desk in the front of the dorm room and pick up a mug before returning to her side. As soon as she caught a whiff of the blood, she was grabbing the mug from Laura's hands and emptying it. The warm liquid felt like a luxury after all this time.

She heard Laura giggle and paused her actions to raise an eyebrow at her.

"You have a little, um...I'll get it."

The dirty blonde reached forward and wiped the blood from the side of her mouth.

"There."

Carmilla looked down, embarrassed by her actions, "Sorry. It's uh, been a while since I ate."

"Yeah. That's what Perry told us."

Hearing the name of her former cell mate, Carmilla's head snapped back up, "Where is she? Is she okay?"

Laura nodded with a small smile, "Yeah. She's okay. Just a little tired. She's resting back in her dorm with Laf right now. We can go see her later."

Carmilla nodded, lying back down. The yellow pillow supporting her head smelled really good, and she inhaled deeply before sighing.

"Will you lay with me?"

Laua seemed surprised but agreed nonetheless. She got underneath the blankets with the vampire and Carmilla pulled the smaller girl to her.

"Thanks, Cupcake." She whispered.

"Rest well, Carm."

 

 

Carmilla sat in the shade of the large oak tree, digging her toes into the grass, a sensation she'd never thought she'd miss so deeply. She smiled as she heard Laura laughing. The smaller girl was playing soccer with Danny, Lafontaine, and Kirsch.

Perry was reading a book and resting next to her on a plaid blanket. Without removing her eyes from the game, Carmilla spoke.

"I never thanked you."

"Thanked me?" Perry asked, confused.

"I was trapped in that cell, a slave to my mother, for fifty-eight years. I'd lost all hope of my freedom decades before you were thrown in there with me.

But, it's because of you, sweetheart, that I'm sitting here right now instead of rotting underground. It's because of you that I was saved."

Carmilla's eyes scanned her girlfriend's body as she ran across the field.

"She saved me."


End file.
